El Rey del Tablero de Ajedrez
by Aspros
Summary: Cada pieza en el ajedrez representa una parte de la familia. Entonces abuelito, ¿Quién es el Rey? Fujitaka sonrió. El rey eres tú, pequeño, el que representa nuestros sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.


**¡Hola! Bien, aquí les traigo una historia más, algo que hice durante mi tiempo libre… dentro de mi trabajo ajajajaja. Sin más que agregar, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece, sino a CLAMP. Yo solo hago uso de algunos de sus personajes para mi diversión personal y como mi pasatiempo preferido.**

**Resumen: Cada pieza en el ajedrez representa una parte de la familia. Entonces abuelito, ¿Quién es el Rey? Fujitaka sonrió. El rey eres tu, pequeño, el que representa nuestros sueños y esperanzas para el futuro.**

"**El Rey del Tablero de Ajedrez**_**"**_

Desde que tenía memoria, Hien Li había tenido una educación diferente a la de muchos otros niños de su edad. Sus primeros pasos los había dado a los 8 meses de nacido, su primera palabra al año de edad; pocos logros dirán, pero que le hacían sentirse orgulloso tanto a él como a sus padres. Aunado a todo esto, desde muy pequeño había sido disciplinado por su padre y su abuela, convirtiéndolo en el joven, o como su abuelito le llamaba, gran pequeño que ahora era.

Su padre, educándolo con mano firme y amorosa, sabiendo que pisaba con paso fuerte, pero que en sus ojos brillaba el orgullo y el amor que sentía hacia él y su madre. Su abuelita, enseñándole como caminar y hablar de forma respetuosa y correcta, hasta como pensar y sonreír; después de todo, él era el heredero de una gran familia y él debía tomar responsabilidad, por muy pequeño que fuera. Sin embargo, su madre y su abuelito eran diferentes, porque él lo notaba: su padre y abuela ocultaban su verdadero y cariñoso ser, mientras que su madre y su abuelito sonreían sin parar, reían cuando querían, gritaban de forma tan espontanea haciéndolos ver tan libres como él se sentía a pesar de todo.

-Tu turno, Gran Pequeño- dijo el hombre de lentes frente a él.

Y sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que, a pesar de sus diferencias, todos congeniaban de forma perfecta y armoniosa. Y viendo el tablero de ajedrez, observó la similitud de las piezas con su familia, ¿Por qué eso eran, no es así? El ajedrez es un juego donde una familia lucha en conjunto, unidos para ganar y vivir felices, porque si no, ¿para qué es este juego, entonces?

-Si yo muevo a mi caballero aquí- dijo el pequeño tomando la pieza blanca con sus dedos. –Podre comer a tu alfil-

Fujitaka observó atento la jugada, viendo casi, como trabajaban los engranes es la pequeña cabeza del niño.

-Observa bien, Gran Pequeño- dijo tomando la pieza negra que el niño acababa de mover. –Como en la vida, todo conlleva sacrificios-

Hien escuchó con mucha atención, intentando encontrar pies y cabeza a la frase de su abuelito. En un gesto infantil, se rasco la cabeza intentando encontrar el secreto, a lo que Fujitaka sonrió enternecido.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que seas más observador Hien-

Fujitaka movió una torre negra en la dirección exacta hacia el caballero blanco ante la sorprendida mira del pequeño.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar a tu caballero para vencer a mí alfil?-

Hien negó sin pensar. Él no quería sacrificar a sus piezas, a su familia. Con cuidado, tomo la pieza y retrocedió sus movimientos buscando una nueva ofensiva.

-El objetivo de este juego, Gran Pequeño, es ganar perdiendo las menos piezas posibles… Para eso debes pensar y conocer cada una de las fortalezas y debilidades de las piezas de tu tablero-

El niño tomó su barbilla en un gesto pensativo, cavilando lo antes dicho por su abuelo.

Fujitaka sonrió, el pequeño era listo para su edad, cada día se le hacía más difícil vencerlo; de seguir así, su nieto de 9 años le daría una paliza muy pronto... Le había enseñado demasiado bien.

-Hien, ¿Qué son los peones?- pregunto el mayor calmadamente.

El niño lo miró extrañado por la pregunta, ¿Qué se suponía debía contestar?

-Las piezas más débiles del juego- contestó simplemente.

-Te equivocas Gran Pequeño- dijo Fujitaka mientras tomaba un pequeño peón entre sus dedos. –El peón es la pieza más importante del tablero, débil cuando está solo, pero invencible cuando se encuentra con sus congéneres y es comandado por una mente brillante-

Coloco la pieza en el tablero, avanzo un cuadro y puso e peligro a un caballo blanco.

-¡Ey!- Hien retrocedió su caballo permitiendo a un alfil negro comer a una torre que había sido descubierta.

-Digamos que los peones, somos tus familiares- dijo ante la perpleja mirada del chico al ver a su alfil perdido. -Todos nosotros te ayudaremos a crecer y avanzar-

-¿Entonces yo sería el alfil?- cuestionó triste sosteniendo el alfil vencido en sus manos.

Fijitaka río ante la cara triste del niño y con un pequeño gesto, acarició la pequeña cabeza castaña.

–No Gran Pequeño, las torres, los caballos y los alfiles son tu familia. Aquellos que te amaran y protegerán hasta el fin de los días-

Hien se imaginó a su padre vistiendo como un caballero y a su madre como una princesa, riendo ante la idea de ver a sus padres disfrazados. Ahora que lo recordaba, su madre una vez le contó que su padre se había disfrazado de princesa y ella de caballero; hizo una nota mental para pedirle que se lo contara de nuevo.

-¿Y quién es la reina, abuelo?- pregunto el niño.

Fujitaka sonrió ante su pregunta. –La reina representa el amor y la unión de todos, la fuerza en conjunto de nuestra gran familia, Hien-

El niño no entendió esto último, pero sabía por parte de su padre que el abuelo Fujitaka era un hombre muy sabio, había que tener siempre en cuenta sus palabras. Grabó en su mente las palabras prometiendo preguntarle a su padre el significado cuando este llegara del trabajo.

-¿Y el rey?-

-El Rey, Gran pequeño… Eres tú-

-¿Yo?-

El niño jamás imagino tal declaración. ¿Cómo podría ser él el rey? Supuso que sería su padre; incluso pensó que podría ser su madre, sonriendo de nuevo ante el hecho de imaginar a su madre divertida jugando con una espada de papel mache y a su padre refunfuñando usando un vestido.

-Así es, tú eres el futuro gran Pequeño la parte más importante de la familia-

Fujitaka movió la reina en línea recta, justo al lado del rey poniendo en jaque la partida.

-¡Ey!- grito el niño viéndose en jaque. Colocó su mano en su barbilla intentando buscar un movimiento con el cual su rey saliera bien parado, o una pieza con la cual defenderlo.

Fujitaka sonrió orgulloso al ver al niño concentrarse al máximo, con su mente y ojos verdes fijos en el tablero, buscando el movimiento. No le importaba lo que dijera Ieran, lo inteligente lo había sacado de los Kinomoto, de eso estaba seguro.

Hien suspiró derrotado, no había encontrado ningún movimiento para que su rey escapara o para que alguna pieza lo defendiera. Sonrió, le pediría a su abuelito que le enseñara esa táctica para usarla contra su tío Touya, él también estaba aprendiendo a jugar.

-Entonces, si yo soy el futuro de la familia… ¿crees que mama me perdonara por haber roto el florero de la sala?- pregunto sonriendo, aun sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sabes que sí, sobre todo lo hará por que fue mayormente mi culpa-

Ambos rieron ante la situación. Y durante ese momento escucharon unos pasos agigantados dentro de la casa, abriéndose la puerta de golpe y mostrando a una hermosa Sakura Kinomoto de 7 meses de embarazo apuntándolos con el dedo y una mirada para nada alegre.

-¡No! ¡Ambos están castigados!- gritó, señalando a cada uno en el proceso. –¡A ver si así aprenden que jugar fútbol dentro de la casa es siempre, siempre una mala idea!-

Miro a los ojos a cada uno, primero al grande y luego al pequeño. –Y Hien, cuando tu abuelo te lance el balón dentro de la casa, ¡no lo patees como si estuvieras en una cancha!-

Y la puerta se cerró de un portazo y ambos pudieron escuchar un par de regaños más, así como uno que otro paso que seguramente astillo el piso de madera.

Hien miro desanimado a su abuelito, quien le sonreía tranquilamente, indicándole con su mano que guardara silencio. Guiño su ojo indicándole la puerta de la casa, donde la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver la cabeza de su madre que los miraba aun con el ceño fruncido.

-La comida estará en un momento- y la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

-Pienso que unos 20 minutos más, Gran Pequeño-

Ambos volvieron a reír. Hien volvió a sacar las piezas de ajedrez, si iban a quedarse unos 20 minutos más, bien podía aprovecharlos.

Debía recordar esa estrategia, si planeaba decirle a su madre que tomó uno de sus libros y que cientos de cartas salieron volando por todos lados y desaparecieron, sería mejor que lo dijera cuando disminuyera su enojo, y que su abuelito y su papá estuvieran ahí para contentarla.

_**Fin**_

**¿Les gustó? Si fue así y se entretuvieron un rato, entonces cumplió su objetivo.**

**Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale? Cuídense.**


End file.
